Ended Up Here
by SlytherinBB07
Summary: For musingsfrommymessymind on tumblr, Happy Valentine's Day my bean! Established Captain Swan, somewhat AU.


**AN: Happy Valentines Day my lovelies! This is dedicated to my Valentine, musingsfrommymessymind on tumblr, I adore you my dear! This is somewhat AU, a future fic with an established Captain Swan. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Emma groaned as she rolled over in bed, slapping a hand onto the blaring alarm clock beside her, wondering once again why she never remembered to turn it off on the weekends.

"Morning beautiful." she grinned as Kilian's body followed hers, molding to her back, his lips descending on her neck in several quick pecks.

"Morning." she responded before turning her head to accept a chaste kiss, which, as it always did with them, quickly turned heated. Still grinning, Emma opened her mouth to allow their tongues to explore each other, and within seconds she was on her back, with Killian above her, the only thing between them their minimal night clothing.

As he shifted his weight to his currently hookless arm, her thoughts were obliterated when, nearly simultaneously, Killian lowered his hand to the apex of her thighs, and someone knocked on the door. They froze, and if Emma wasn't so busy praying that whoever it was wouldn't come in, she'd have laughed her ass off at the expression on Killian's face. After a moment of silence, they smiled at each other, and he moved to kiss her again, resuming their activities.

"Mom? Are you up?" Henry's voice called from the other side of the door, and Killian groaned, rolling off to lie next to her. Emma gave him a sympathetic smile, which he returned with a wink.

"Yeah, kid, we'll be out in a few, ok?" she responded, forcing herself to sit up, running her fingers through her messed up hair.

"Ok, but hurry. I need your help with something." Emma frowned at the note of worry in her son's voice, turning to Killian to see if he'd heard it too. Judging by the furrow in his brow, he had.

"Any idea what that's about?" she asked him.

"None, love. Strange though." he said, sitting up as well, reaching for his hook on the nightstand. "Shall we go and see, princess?"

Though she loved most everything about him, this was the thing that almost always had the number one spot. Most men would be frustrated and even angry at the interruption, but Killian just smiled, and winked at her, promising that they'd continue, understanding that Henry was her first priority. She watched him pull a shirt over his head as she pulled on a pair of his flannel pj bottoms and a hoodie, knowing without a doubt that his reactions were because he cared for Henry as well, nearly as much as she did. As they reached the door, she put a hand out to stop him from opening it, grabbed his face in her hands and pulled it down to hers for a kiss. Several seconds later, she pulled away smiling, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"What was that for, love?" he asked, pleased but bewildered. Emma simply smiled up at him before opening the door and heading downstairs.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks as she caught side of the kitchen island, covered in scraps of pink, red and white paper, a leaking glue bottle, scattered stickers, and uncapped markers. In the middle of it all sat Henry, working furiously, grabbing at things with a speed that made her think he must have been sneaking coffee again. She felt Killian fall into place behind her on the stairs.

"Whoa, kid. When do you become a glitter monster?" she asked, moving across the room to the other side of the island, trying to avoid stepping on any of the mess.

"Valentine's Day is on Thursday, Mom." Henry said, as though that explained everything, while it certainly gave some reason fro all of the pink, Emma was still lost.

"What in the bloody hell is this about, lad?" Killian asked, following Emma carefully, stepping in her path as exactly as possible, and coming to stand next to her. This time she did laugh at his expression, which was stuck between complete bafflement and utmost disgust as he took in the room.

Henry repeated himself, with an additional eyeroll, which sobered Emma rather quickly as it served to remind her of her son's fast approaching teen years. Suppressing a shudder, Emma tried to get a look at what Henry was working on, a large heart shaped paper that he quickly covered with his arms as she drew nearer.

"I know what Thursday is, kid." she said, raising an eyebrow at his secrecy.

"Well, I don't." Killian spoke gruffly, a note of annoyance in his tone, which earned him a matching mother-son eyeroll. He picked up a scrap of red paper covered in pink glitter. "What's this 'Valentine's Day', and why'd you feel the need to cover the kitchen in ...this?" he asked, making a face as he gingerly replace the scrap were he'd found it.

Emma exchanged a glance with Henry as she tried to think of a way to explain Valentine's Day without using any cliches, neither so-called romantic, or cynical, and somewhat bitter, and came up empty. Sensing this, Henry took the lead on the explanation.

"Valentine's Day is a holiday here. It started a long time ago, there's a legend about it that I can't remember. Something about a St. and snakes... " Henry paused, puzzled, as Killian raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." Henry shook his head, getting back on track. "Now, it's a holiday celebrating love, and it's really, really important for a guy to do everything exactly right! Which is why I need your help." The last bit was directed at Emma, who felt her jaw drop as her eyebrows reached her hairline.

She was the absolute last person anyone should ask for advice on Valentine's Day, the last decade of them had been spent the same way. Eating ice cream while watching episodes of Buffy, and falling asleep alone on her couch before eleven.

"I- I don't..." Emma paused, taking a deep breath, "What can I do?" she asked almost desperately, doing her best to ignore the looks Killian was throwing her out of the corner of his eyes, an amused smirk on his lips.

Henry rolled his eyes, "You're a girl."

"Yes, I am." Emma agreed, still very much lost.

"So what do I do?" Henry whined, "What do girls like?" Emma's eyes widened as the realization sank in, Henry had a crush. She looked at Killian, helplessly, and he coughed, choking back a laugh.

"Who is she, lad?" he asked, devil-may-care grin firmly in place, and Henry groaned, dropping his head into his arms on the countertop, oblivious to the various goos covering it. "Oh, come now. We'll not make fun, and it'll be easier for your mum to help if we know who it is you fancy." Killian insisted, cajolingly, and Emma finally got her bearings again as Henry whimpered in embarrassment. She stepped closer to him, leaning across the island to ruffle his hair lightly.

"Hey, it's ok, kid. You don't have to tell us. But you know Killian's telling the truth, right? We won't laugh." she promised, relieved when Henry nodded, though he left his head down. "Alright, how about this? You don't have to tell us her name, but can you tell us a little bit about her?" she inquired softly, and Henry lifted his head, cheeks a bright red.

"Why?" he asked, suspicious.

"Because, lad, all woman are different, and need to be wooed in different ways." Killian answered, and Emma nodded in agreement, smiling at Henry. "Take you mum for instance. Not like any other woman I've ever met, she is, and I had to make sure she couldn't forget me, didn't I? Showin' up all the time, just to annoy the livin' daylights out of her, 'til she got so mad she kissed me to shut me up. If I hadn't, she'd of convinced herself that we were nothin' special, she would've." he finished, and Emma turned to him, eyes wide, jaw dropped, in shock at his view of the beginning of their relationship.

While parts of it certainly rang true, it was nowhere near the full extent of it. She'd never once doubted they were special, if fact, it scared her, just how special, how timeless, they were, that she'd tried so hard to run from it. She closed her mouth with a snap as Henry began speaking, facing him again.

"So, you're saying that I should do something with things she likes?" he asked, brow furrowed in concentration. "Not something that everyone does?" Emma felt her heart grow warm as she watched the wheels turn in his head, before a grin split his face in two. "I can do that!" he exclaimed, jumping up and making for the stairs. He suddenly stopped and whirled around, throwing his arms around first Emma, and then a gobsmacked Killian. "Thanks for your help!" he said, running off again.

"You still need to clean this up, kid!" Emma shouted after him, laughing.

Emma had been trying to find a moment to talk to Killian all day. Wanting to set him straight about their 'courtship'- for lack of a better term, but the day had been exceptionally busy, and somewhat crowded. After getting Henry back downstairs to clean up the kitchen, they'd had a late breakfast, with Mary Margaret and David joining them partway through. They'd spent the majority of the day riding horses and picnicking in the woods. After dinner at Granny's they'd had family movie night and ice cream. It was now well past Henry's bed-time and she was saying goodbye to her parents as they left. Killian having carried a passed out Henry up to his bed.

After closing the front door, Emma made her way up the stairs intent on having the conversation that had been on her mind all day. The second she shut their bedroom door behind her, however, she was spun around, her back pressed into the wood of the door, Killian's mouth moving roughly over hers, and her body responded automatically. Her arms flew up around his neck fingers moving into his hair, her legs parted as he lifted her by her backside, wrapping themselves around his waist, and her lips parted for him, tongue meeting his.

An eternity passed as they kissed, hands roaming over now familiar territory, and Emma decided that the conversation could wait. What did it matter, really? After all, they'd ended up here.


End file.
